Une journée avec Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était le week-end. Ce qui voulait dire que les élèves de la classe A n'avaient pas cours. Les élèves pouvaient donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient.


Bonjour,

Voila une nouvelle petite fic.

* * *

Pairings : Bakudeku. Tsuchako et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

C'était le week-end. Ce qui voulait dire que les élèves de la classe A n'avaient pas cours. Les élèves pouvaient donc faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Certains avaient choisi de sortir en ville. Uraraka était partie avec sa copine Asui. Todoroki en avait fait de même avec Sero. Il avait décidé de présenter son petit ami au reste de sa famille. Sero n'avait pas eu l'air très à l'aise en partant. Iida avait choisi de rester dans les dortoirs pour étudier.

"Tu devrais en faire autant, Midoriya-kun !" lui avait dit son ami.

Izuku avait cependant prévu de s'entraîner avec Kacchan. Il n'avait pas pensé que ses plans seraient bouleversé par un enfant de six ans.

"Deku-nii !" lança le jeune Izumi Kouta d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

"Kouta-kun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Ma tante m'a emmené pour que je vienne te voir ! Elle est partie parler avec votre prof !"

"Je suis content de te voir !"

Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'entraîner avec Kacchan. Pour une fois que Kouta était là, il ne pouvait pas le délaisser. Ils pourraient toujours faire quelque chose ensemble.

"Tu es là pour la journée, Kouta-kun ?"

"Oui !"

"Je sais ce qu'on va faire alors !"

Il alla donc voir Kacchan avec l'enfant.

"C'est quoi ce môme ? Tu comptes pas t'entraîner avec lui, j'espère !"

"C'est Kouta-kun ! Tu te souviens, on l'a rencontré au camp d'entraînement dans la forêt !"

Dans la forêt où il s'était fait enlevé. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. C'était aussi l'endroit où Izuku avait sauvé Kouta.

"Ouais, ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ce môme ?"

"On va passer la journée avec lui !"

"De quoi ? Tu veux que je joue la nounou ?"

"Quoi ?" interrogea Kouta. "On va rester avec ce pissenlit !"

"Tu me cherches, le môme ?"

"Pissenlit !" l'enfant tira la langue à Kacchan.

"Allons, allons ! Du calme !" tenta de tempérer Izuku. "On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble ! On va aller chercher Eri-chan ! Ensuite on ira..."

"Qui ça ?"

"Tu vas pas me coller un autre môme dans les pattes, quand même ?"

C'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Izuku ne s'inquiétait pas cependant. Eri était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable. Kacchan et Kouta ne pourraient que l'aimer. Il dut insister un peu mais, Kacchan finit par accepter de venir avec eux.

"Eri-chan ! Je te présente Kouta-kun, un ami ! Vous devez avoir le même âge tous les deux !" dit-il avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son camarade de classe. "Et voici Kacchan, mon ami d'enfance !"

"C'est Bakugou, la licorne !"

"Kacchan !" fit la petite fille avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Oui, Kacchan !" confirma Izuku qui souriait aussi.

"Tch ! Fais comme tu veux !"

"On fait quoi alors, Deku-nii ?" demanda Kouta en se tournant vers lui.

"C'est une surprise !" répondit Izuku en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. "Mais, il faut qu'on voit Monsieur Aizawa pour lui demander si on peut vous faire sortir !"

Ils allèrent donc voir Monsieur Aizawa.

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient si vous faites attention ! Et vous ne rentrez pas trop tard !"

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Aizawa !"

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'école, Kacchan se tourna vers lui.

"Bon tu veux aller où le nerd ?"

"Tu verras bien, Kacchan !"

"Parce qu'à moi non plus tu comptes pas le dire ?"

"Ce ne serait pas une surprise si je te le disais !"

Kacchan grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et Izuku pouffa de rire. Son ami d'enfance devrait se rendre assez vite de l'endroit où il voulait les emmener. Ils allèrent prendre le métro. Kacchan fronça les sourcils en voyant la destination qu'ils prenaient mais ne dit rien. Pendant ce temps les deux enfants s'étaient mis à parler entre eux.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Kacchan lui lança un regard.

"Tu me fais quoi le nerd ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir nos parents ? Tu veux pas leur faire croire que ce sont nos gosses, quand même ?"

"Mais non, Kacchan !"

Où Kacchan était allé chercher une idée pareille ? Izuku n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller rendre visite à leurs parents. Il n'allait pas s'imposer chez Kacchan sans prendre la peine de prévenir ses parents. Il serait bien aller voir sa mère mais, il ne savait pas si elle était à la maison. Aussi, il n'avait pas envie de la déranger et de lui imposer les deux enfants.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un parc pour enfants.

"C'est..." commença Kacchan qui ne put terminer sa phrase.

"Oui, c'est le parc où on jouait quand on était enfants !" fit Izuku avec un grand sourire. "J'ai pensé que Kouta-kun et Eri-chan pourraient jouer ici ! On a beaucoup de souvenirs dans ce parc !"

Kacchan baissa les yeux vers le sol.

"Ouais !"

Il devait se souvenir de leur enfance. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas que de bons souvenirs dans ce parc. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Izuku. Tout cela appartenait au passé. Kacchan avait beaucoup évolué depuis leur entrée à Yuei. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il deviendrait un héro qui gagnait tout en sauvant les autres. Izuku était fier de lui.

"Vous pouvez jouer autant que vous voulez ici, Kouta-kun ! Eri-chan ! On reste ici pour vous surveiller !"

"Mais je veux rester avec toi, Deku-nii !"

"Vous ne voulez pas jouer avec nous, Deku-san, Kacchan ?"

Izuku fut surpris de la réaction de Kacchan.

"Très bien, on va jouer avec vous ! Vous êtes contents comme ça ?"

"Oui !" répondirent les deux enfants en chœur.

Izuku avait pensé que son ami d'enfance refuserait de s'occuper de Kouta et Eri. En fin de compte, Kacchan avait changé encore plus qu'il ne le croyait. Encore une autre raison pour l'admirer. Kacchan était vraiment le meilleur.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
